Rubarae
Rubarae (also known as Ruby Rees) was the killer of her ex-boyfriend, Hollywood actor Rex Lane, in Weirder Stuff (Case #13 of Supernatural Investigations) and a suspect in the murder investigation of alpha werewolf Annette Strong in The Tree of Death (Case #15 of Supernatural Investigations). Profile Rubarae is the 1073-year-old woodland spirit of Idaho forest. She has blue eyes and sports eyebags. In her first appearance, Rubarae assumes the guise of Ruby Rees, a 34-year-old hostess. She sports long black hair and red lipstick. She wears a camouflage hoodie with black sleeves and the word "FACE EAST" in white letters on her left lapel. She also sports a beaded necklace around her neck. It is known that Rubarae eats waffles, uses snowshoes and plays Dragons & Dungeons. In her second appearance, Rubarae reveals her true woodland spirit appearance. She has light green skin and sports long curly black hair with green tips. Her hair is adorned with green leaves and a colorful rose-chain crown. She wears a green dress decorated with flowers and leaves on each sides. She also sports neon green lipstick and matching eyeshadow. It is discovered that she eats protein bars. Events of Criminal Case Weirder Stuff Rubarae (under the guise of Ruby Rees) became a suspect after Gwen and the player discovered that she operated Sawtooth Forest Lodge, the cabin that the victim was renting. When she was told about the murder, she revealed that Rex had been renting the cabin since the start of filming. She claimed not to have known him well, but said that he was a good guest. She then asked who would pay for the cabin, prompting the team to quickly leave. Rubarae was spoken to again about her lipstick being on the victim's shirt. She confessed to having a fling with Rex, saying that they both knew that their relationship was short-lived. She told the team that she and Rex were from completely different worlds, and that him running back to Hollywood did not upset her. In the end, it was proven that Rubarae was Rex's killer. She revealed her true identity as a woodland spirit. She said that she had felt her time coming to an end and so she needed to procure an heir. When she got close to Rex enough to trust him, Rubarae revealed her true nature. Rex then freaked out, saying that he would find someone who would get rid of "a monster like her." To protect herself, Rubarae burned Rex with a flamethrower to make it appear as if he were killed by a human. She then fled the team, believing they were the supernatural hunters Rex had hired to kill her. Later, Felix and the player spoke with Rubarae and swore that they were committed to protecting supernatural creatures. Upon learning that Rubarae had slept with Rex a few days prior to the murder, Felix informed her that she could still conceive a child with a special incantation and an object that represented Rex's affection towards her. Rubarae told the team that Rex had given her a necklace, prompting Felix and the player to look for it. After Felix and the player found the necklace, Felix enchanted it with a fertility incantation. They then gave Rubarae the necklace and told her to never remove it. Rubarae said that she could sense the child's presence inside of her and thanked the player for restoring her trust in humanity. The Tree of Death Rubarae became a suspect again after Gwen and the player found her hoodie. She revealed that she was in Yellowstone as she had sensed that a magical woodland being was in danger. Gwen told her that the magic tree had been attacked and its protector had been murdered. Rubarae urged the team to leave, but when Gwen informed her that they needed to discover what was special about the tree core, Rubarae revealed that the tree was one of the cornerstones that protected the world from dark forces. Rubarae was spoken to again about her attempt to banish werewolves. She admitted that she had wanted Annette and her pack gone as their presence was scaring away the woodland creatures. When Gwen questioned her reasoning, Rubarae told her that the magic tree had nothing to do with either the werewolves or the team. Rubarae was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Zeke Davis for Annette's murder. Trivia *Rubarae is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Rubarae is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. *Rubarae is one of the non-human killers in the game. *At 1073 years old, Rubarae is the second oldest killer in the game, with the first being Zeke Davis. **She is also the oldest female killer in the game. *Rubarae’s appearance could be a reference to Australian actress Katherine Langford. **Additionally, her alias, Ruby Rees, could have originated from the name of Australian actress Ruby Rees. Case appearances *Weirder Stuff (Case #13 of Supernatural Investigations) *The Tree of Death (Case #15 of Supernatural Investigations) Gallery RReesSupernatural.png|Rubarae, as she appeared in Weirder Stuff (Case #13 of Supernatural Investigations). RubaraeSupernaturalC337.png|Rubarae, as she appeared in The Tree of Death (Case #15 of Supernatural Investigations). RLaneVictim.png|Rex Lane, Rubarae's late ex-boyfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers